Speed Demons
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Sinead's life hasn't been the same since her brother died in a street race. So when her Grandfather Morshower comes to her with a job opportunity to work with the military, she refused. Until she meet a blond haired vain man with a mega-watt smile and sweet silver corvette to convince her to come and work with the military, she got more than she bargained for. "Robots. Fun."
1. Chapter 1

_**Speed Demons**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

Speeding around the track, a young woman the age of 11 whooped as her favorite street racer came around the corner passing the finish line. Crowds of people shouted praises and screams of happiness as the tricked out Turbo Eclipse skidded to a stop. He came out and smiled for all the people as they took pictures on their camera phones and cheesy polaroids. The 11 year old pushed through the crowd and ran up to the man.

"Jesse! You did it!" She shouted at she jumped into his arms.

The man, Jesse, beamed a smile at the little girl. He was a fairly tall man of 27, brown hair with a red streak in it; hazel eyes glittered in the flashing lights of the night, his brow matted with sweat.

"You're right lil' sis! I won!" He shouted over the crowd of people.

He placed her on top of his shoulders as a scantily clad woman gave him a Gold trophy. This was the best night of her life. He brother won the Silver Street Race of the decade. He went against Tom 'Green Drive' Hanson, the maddest racer of the streets and top champion of the Mission City downtown slums. Jesse 'The Golden Comet' Moreshower was given an Invitation to race against the Green Driver. She had never been so excited in her whole life.

* * *

"Sinéad, let's go home." Jesse said as everyone started to pack up and leave for the night.

She nodded furiously and walked alongside her brother. "Hey Jesse! Can you teach me to Street Race? You've already been teaching me to make a car and how to fix it…I want to learn to drive!" She said as she swung on her brother's arm.

"Okay! I'll teach you when you are older okay?" He said smiling brightly at her.

"Aw…I wanna learn now! Now, now, now!" Sinéad whined as she shook her curly bright red hair back and forth.

They both stopped by the yellow muscle car that was dotted with light brown spots. On the front of the hood was a Cheetah in a pose that looked like it was ready to pounce.

Jesse looked down at his adopted little sister. Sinéad was adopted 5 years back. Her birth mother was a 15-year-old Irish girl who never wanted a kid. So she gave her up to the local orphanage in Ireland and never came back. She was always the smallest of the children, mostly because her birth mother did some drug usage during the pregnancy. But thank the Lord above that she was born okay. The Morshowers adopted her when she was 6 years old, the woman of the orphanage claimed that Sinéad was not the child that the Morshower family wanted, but they put up a fight and they got her. Jesse thought his adopted sister was so cute that he let her follow him wherever he went.

She seemed to have picked up his hobby of fixing cars and improving them. She even helped him out and he taught her how to trick up a car and make it the fasted there is. She was 10 when he introduced her to Street Racing.

"I promise that when you are older, I will teach you how to drive okay?" He said as he kneeled to his little sisters height.

"You promise?" She asked with her green eyes shining with unshed tears. He lifted up his hand and flicked out a pinky.

"Pinky promise." He said smiling. She hooked her pinkie with his and both siblings shook on it.

"Hey Comet!" A rough voice said. Jesse stood up and stepped in front of Sinéad.

"What to you want Driver?" He said coldly. The burly tanned man stopped in front of Jesse. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans with worn sneakers. His sunglasses covered his eyes; he had tattoos on his arms.

"I just wanted to say…" He sneered. "Good Job. You have talent kid." He said putting out a hand.

Jesse looked confused as he placed his hand in Driver's, shaking uncertainly.

"Thanks…I think." Jesse said slowly. Driver smiled and took off his glasses. "Listen up kiddo, you are lucky I'm not one of those street racers that hold a grudge. I'm a good sport when it comes to racing, others…not so much. Here." He said as he tossed something silver to the young man.

Jesse observed the silver trinket that was given to him. It looked like a thick class ring, but it had a black gem in it. Etched on the sides were wolves.

"That ring has my signature on it. Show it to anyone here in the lower side and they will know you are under my jurisdiction." Driver said as he took out a cigarette. Jesse was confused.

"Why?" He asked. "You have talent in racing kid. I'd hate to see you get killed if other drivers want to shoot you off the pedestal." Driver said as he puffed out a cloud of smoke.

"My brother is the best driver ever! He will never lose a race!" Sinéad said as she stepped out from behind Jesse.

"Sinéad!" Jesse said as he clamped his hand onto her shoulder.

Driver smiled. "Who's this lil' chica?" He said as he bowed down to her height.

"My sister." Jesse said as he pulled her close, still a little wary about letting his sister talks to the guy.

Driver straightened up. "So you think your brother is the best racer Chica?" He said smiling. She nodded vigorously, her hair bouncing with the motion of her head. Driver nodded.

"I can vouch for that. Listen Comet, you are welcome her in the Downtown anytime, just stop by my warehouse from time to time for the upcoming races." He said as he took out a scrap of paper and gave it to Jesse. After that, Driver walked off.

"Goodbye Comet! Hope to see you real soon." He said as he got into his car, started his engine and drove off.

Jesse looked at the paper and stuffed it into the back of his pocket.

"Jesse, are you going to keep racing?" Sinéad pleaded as she got into his car and snapped in. Jesse got in and leaned back. Sinéad cocked her head to the side in worry.

"Jesse?" She whimpered.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you gonna keep racing?" She asked again.

Jesse looked at his little sister. He took in her innocent face, her long curly bright red hair, her emerald eyes and that splash of freckles that dotted across her cheekbones and nose. He nodded sighing, "Yeah…I'll keep racing, Lassy."He said smiling at her pet name.

She smiled brightly. "Awesome! I can't wait to race like you!" She said wiggling in her seat.

Jesse smiled. Maybe when she's older she'll surpass him. He can't wait till that day. To see his little sister feel the adrenaline in her veins and the ecstasy of speed in a car. He couldn't wait to see the day when she could drive his car and win her first race. He smiled to himself as he turned on the radio, the song "Not Gonna Get Us" By Tatu, her singing to the top of her lungs.

_"Sinéad, I'll teach you everything there is to racing…you can count on it."_

* * *

It was raining. It was a dark day for the Morshower family. After spending one month in the hospital, Jesse Morshower was dead. On April 7th, was the day they buried a precious son, husband, brother, and friend. A red haired young woman was standing next to a burly tanned man who was smoking a cigarette. Tom Hanson growled lightly. He knew what happened. A jealous street driver sabotaged the racing car, cutting a line that was crucial to keep that car from overheating. He felt a slap to his arm and looked to the side. Sinéad, Jesse's little sister, now 22, glared at him, tears flowing down her face. He huffed and threw the cig down and snuffed it with his dress shoes.

The Morshower family was mourning the loss. But no one was taking it harder than Sinéad. Over the years, She and Jesse were close. Despite the age difference, they loved each other just as like family and always family. She was at the race excited for Jesse "The Golden Comet" Morshower, to cross the finish line for another race won, but before he even reached that line, his engine overheated, and exploded. Tom had to restrain her from running to the destroyed car to get Jesse out. She bit, scratched, screamed and cried her heart out as she saw the death of her brother. Even as they were lowering the casket into the ground, Tom looked at her and she was trying so hard not to cry. The tears streamed down her face and her lips quivering as if she was holding in a sob.

Her family left after his grave was filled. She told her family that she would see them when she got home. Her mother gave her a tight hug before going into the limo with the rest of the family. She stayed behind with Tom and his crew, the Black Moon Wolves. They paid their own respects. Saying that Jesse was the best street racer in the US. Some said that he was a complete jerk and ranting on about how he was such an idiot before they broke down in their own ways; others threw a fit that he shouldn't have driven that day. It wasn't until Sinéad went up to her brother's grave and kneeled into the wet grass. She didn't care if she was getting her $150 dress dirty. She didn't give a damn at all.

"Jess…you have no idea how much I miss you right now. In the hospital, all I could think about is you pulling through. I really believed that you would wake up and smile your damned bright smile and laugh it off like it was nothing. But you didn't…" She croaked, her throat was raw and sore.

"Why did you die on us? You could've lived and we'd still be racing…" She broke off. A hot anger raged through her chest. "I will find who sabotaged you. I guarantee it. Driver will help too. I promise you." She said as she gritted her teeth. Her anger subsided as she traced the headstone that stood proudly by his grave.

_**Jesse "Comet" Morshower: Beloved Son, Husband, Brother, and Friend. 1970 – 2008. **_

She will find his murderer, one way or another.

* * *

Sinéad woke up with sunlight in her eyes in her room. She groaned. It has now been almost 5 months since the death of Jesse. She threw herself into work. If she weren't working at the James and Silver Law Office, she would be down in the warehouse district with the White Moon Wolves upgrading the cars that the fellow racers of the Wolves would win. With Tom "Green Driver" the head of the WMW, he made sure that the racers they have are clean. It has been a rough month. Tom was dealing with a new talent that was constantly dealing and doing drugs. The talent kept promising that he will go straight by going to rehab, but that hasn't happened.

Today was her day off from the office, so she decided to lie in bed for about 15 minutes. She finally got up as her niece came into her room and crawled up onto her bed.

"Auntie…can you make me breakfast today? Grandma and Grandpa left for work and Mommy is at a friend's house." The little girl said.

Sinéad lifted her head at the little brown haired girl. She just turned eight last week. Her brother's daughter, Kayla. Sinéad placed her hand on her niece's head and ruffled it.

"Okay Kay, how about some French toast today?" Sinéad said as she stretched in her bed. Kaylay gave a beaming smile, the same smile that Jesse would give her. Her heart ached still for her brother, but her niece is slowly filling that hole.

"Okay! I'm going to watch TV! I think My Little Pony is on!" She said as she crawled off the bed.

"Don't take too long Auntie Sin!" She said as she ran out the door.

Sinéad shook her head and finally got out of bed. She looked around her room. Posters of rock bands and cars were pinned to the walls. Her teenage years she was a hell of a grease monkey to the extreme. Not only that, she listened to music like AC/DC, Scorpions, Bon Jovi, that and the more modern rock bands like Papa Roach, Skillet, Saving Able, Stained and Rise Against. She looked over at her full-length mirror and saw the woman that she is. She was fairly full bodied, due to her Irish heritage, and she was pale with freckles. Her thick, bright red, curly hair reached to the middle of her back. When she was younger she hated it, but because of Jesse, she loved it. It made her different. She was wearing red and grey boy shorts and a black sports bra. She attempted a smile at herself but it turned into a grimace.

She walked away to her bathroom and took a quick shower. After taking an orange scented body wash and cleaned her off, she got out, only to slip and fall onto the floor.

"Ow." She said as she got up onto her knees.

She sat on the mat and rubbed the side of her head. She could feel a bump forming.

"Always the clumsy girl Sinéad." She chided herself.

After putting on her grubs, she went downstairs and started on the french toast for her and Kayla. She would have to take her with her to the Warehouse downtown. Her mother, Jamie, works three jobs, one graveyard shift at a storehouse, morning shift for a restaurant, and the afternoon evening shift as a CNA.

Sinéad's Grandfather works for the Military. He never says anything about what he does, but he would take care of Kayla for a week and then return her back at John and Sarah's place. Sinéad lived in an apartment in the city, but come to the parents place during the weekends.

"Auntie Sin…are we going to Uncle Tommy's today?" Kaylay asked as she grabbed her milk and washed down the food she ate.

"Yeah, we are." Sinéad said as she leaned back and popped her back.

Kayla squealed. "Yea! We get to see Uncle Tommy!" She said as she got up and ran around in excitement. Tom was like Kayla's surrogate uncle. He's pretty sweet on kids.

"Okay, let's go." Sinéad said as she placed the plates away. She hoped that today was a good day.

* * *

_**TAL21:**_ If you haven't noticed, i have changed my name. I got sick of TwilightAnimeLover21 (I lost my taste for twilight, it has never been the same) and i still love anime, but not in a fanatic way. Anyways, this just popped up in my head while i was working on **Silver Heart, ** and this came to mind! This will probably will not be started on until i finish _**Silver Heart**_but we may never know. If it sounds sucky let me know so i can try to improve it. Anyways, i hope you leave _**detailed **_**_reviews_ **(Even though this is is a temporary chapter/story for now) but it will go into the transformers universe in the next chapter. Hope you have a great monday! :D

**_Remember_**_** to keep READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Speed Demons**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

She shifted the gears of her blue Honda Civic. She hit the gas and off she went. She was on the tracks and leaving marks on the asphalt. She could only hear her engine roar like a powerful animal as she shifted the clutch and drifted as the turn turned sharp and shifted the clutch again heading off into a straight shot.

"Okay baby, let's hit you up." She said as she hit the NOS.

Her heart pounded as the car gained speed. She could feel the ecstasy of speeding down the track. She shifted again and hit the brakes. Drifting the last 30 feet and stopping in front of the garage.

She took in a deep breath as her heart kept pounding against her chest. Then she got out of the car. The tires were still smoking and she could smell the sparks coming from the engine.

"Whoo! Dat was amazin'!"

"Lil bootsy der got game!"

She heard two voices in the garage. Sinéad smiled at the twins that She and Tom took in a couple of years back. Snip and Snail. They were two peas in a pod and they always got each other's back. They were the best mechanics the BMW's have ever had. They ran into a bit of trouble when they were younger, Grand Theft Auto. They were framed and someone unknown bailed them out of jail. They came to Mission City for a clean slate, and Tom took them in.

"Hey boys, look, the speed is great, but you need to work on the weight of the car. It's damned heavy." She said as she threw the keys to Snip.

"C'mon Lightning, tha's the lightest we could go!" Snip said as he walked over to the blue Honda with lightning stripes on the sides, checking the tires to see if they need replacing…again.

"Gurl, we strip dat thang any more and you may have to go with a car with everything showing." Snail said as he crossed his arms at the Irish girl.

Sinéad looked at the two young black men. She could trust them with her life and they know what they are doing.

"Sorry boys," She sighed. "It just doesn't…"

"Feel da same wit'out Comet. We know. We miss 'im too, gurl." Snip said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm fine, do you think we can work on the torque though? It felt a little tight when I was drifting that corner." She said giving a smile.

"We'll work on dat. You go 'n see Tom. Da new _talent _'as been causing problems." Snail said as jerked a thumb to the garage. "Yeah, hope the punk gets shown da door, i bet twenty." Snip bet.

Sinéad rolled her eyes and walked away leaving the twins to work on her car. As she walked into the garage she saw her neice talking in the corner with three other mechanics. Those were the Swiss brothers. They have been working with the BMWs for who knows how long, and they were Jesse's mechanics. They adored his daughter every time he would bring her over. They would even give her sweets when Jesse wasn't looking. She went over to Tom's office and stopped in front of the door. She could hear arguing in his office and she went in and saw Tom's face rad with anger. The new talent was cowering in the chair and was shaking.

"I can't believe you! You said you'd go into rehab you little bitch!" Tom shouted as he threw his coffee mug into the wall.

Sinéad just stood at the door with a blank face. Tom was prone to go into a self-righteous rage.

"Get out of here." Tom said quietly. "I never wanna see your face 'round here again, do you hear me? Now get out." Tom said as he placed his thick hands on his desk.

"NOW!" He growled as the young talent rushed out of the office like a bat out of hell.

He sat down and placed his face in his hands. Sinéad rolled her eyes. "He wasn't worth it anyways. Kept doing drugs. Which one was it this time? Crack? Angel dust, Mary Jane?" She said as she got behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Worse. He imported Krokodil from Russia." He said as he leaned back into her touch.

"Ah, you're a saint Sin." He breathed.

"You are like family after all. So he started on Krokodil? That stuff is nasty, how'd he get a hand on it?" She asked as she hit a hard spot near his neck.

"Who knows? I gave him too many chances to count. I had to get rid of him." He said as groaned.

"Damn Tommy, you need a day off. Especially at your age." She grinned as she used her elbow on the spot.

"You callin' me old lil chica?" he mumbled as he opened one eye and glared at her.

"No. I'm calling you a cranky man who has done nothing but throw wrenches at new talents if they couldn't drift right." She grinned.

"Ha. Ha. Sure. Well Chica, let me tell you something, racing is a way of life. Also, have you been working on improving the Phoenix Drive out in the garage?" He said as he got off his chair and walked out the door.

"Yeah, all I need to do is put in the NOS and we will be good to go." She smiled as she saw the mechanics watch Kayla playing hopscotch with Snip.

The BMWs look out for each other. That's what she liked about this special group. Ever since she was 11 years old when Tom took in her brother as an honorary member of the BMWs, the boys and girls in the group always looked her after. Even when she lost a race, they still supported her. They were a clean-cut group. Whatever money they earn from the races, they use it to get new parts for their cars. Any cars that they win, they fix them up and sell them. They were no way weak in other racers eyes; Tom and his 'family' will pull out the big guns if anyone threatens his racers and mechanics.

"Well I hope you are ready for the next race Lil' Chica. You'll be going against Tram." Tom said as Snail lost his balance and fell to the ground, Kayla laughing with the Swiss brothers.

She scoffed. "That boy has nothing on me. I'm called Blue Lightning for a reason." She said as she shook her head, her curls bouncing.

"I know Chica. Keep in mind, he will try and use dirty tactics. Snip and Snail will look over everything 10 minutes before the race. Make sure everything's not tampered with." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh I know, but people see me as the Comet's little sister…but they know better than to mess with me." She said as she smiled as Kayla was learning how to check an engine by the elder Swiss sibling.

Sinéad will win that race. She was a Morshower after all.

* * *

General Kip Morshower had a headache coming on. It has been a year since the Mission City incident and since then, establishing NEST and getting the best of the best soldiers to work at NEST took a toll on him. He was missing a couple of people. Mechanics. The Autobots, beings from the planet Cybertron, having an alliance with the humans to protect the earth from Decepticons, have new recruits that came about 6 months ago. Ratchet, the Autobots medic, has more that enough patience with the other bots that keep scrapping themselves up when they come back from fighting Decepticons. Ratchet, reluctantly, and he means really reluctantly, allowed Morshower to find top-notch mechanics that could help out with the Autobots repairs. Morshower had one person in mind, his granddaughter, Sinéad.

He smiled a little bit. He hasn't seen his granddaughter since the funeral of Jesse. Then he frowned. He knew of his two grandchildren's hobbies of street racing, even became vocal when Sinéad ran her first race and nearly got killed. Then again, he was a wild one back in his youth. Then he went into the Military. It runs in the family he guesses. The thing is that he was a little anxious about calling his granddaughter. He hasn't spoken to her since the funeral, and has little to no contact with her, even when he did call, she never picked up. She could easily be a threat to National Security if she told people about the Autobots. His superiors, (As in the Secretary of Defense) was a little weary about letting in his granddaughter about the secret of NEST, but he allowed it.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself. He had great trust in his Granddaughter. He picked up the phone typed in her cell number and hoped that she would pick up. The dial tone rang a few times before she picked up.

_"Hello?"_ A voice on the line answered.

"Hey Lassy, it's your grandfather." He spoke.

_"Grandpa Kip? What do you want?" _She huffed.

Morshower chuckled inaudibly. Still the same spitfire.

"I'm cutting straight to the point here Sinéad. I'm offering you a job." He said in an official tone.

_"A job? Kip, I work for a law office and I'm a mechanic part time. I have no time for a military position." _She quipped.

Morshower shook his head. "Look Sinéad, I know that, but I recommend you to come and give this position a try. We need some mechanics that can help out." He said as his office door opened.

It revealed Major Lennox. He walked over to his desk and Morshower held up a finger to hold any questions the he might ask. He could hear his Granddaughter screeching over the phone.

_"HELL NO! Do you have any idea how freaking PISSED the family was when you left the funeral an HOUR after you left because of some Military deal? No! I'm not interested." _She screamed. He heard something in the background and her shouted about a car.

_"Look, whatever you are offering me, don't, you did the same thing for Jesse 5 years ago, he turned it down. I'm not interested. So leave me alone, okay? Goodbye." _She hung up, listening to the dial tone.

Morshower closed his cell phone and placed his head in his hands.

"General Morshower?" Lennox spoke.

"What is it Major Lennox?" Morshower spoke as he rubbed his forehead.

"No luck?" He asked trying to help. Morshower chuckled bitterly.

"My granddaughter is a grease monkey, with a degree in paralegal on the side. She street races." Morshower said. Lennox had a surprised look on his face.

"She races?" He asked with wide eyes.

Morshower chuckled. "Yup, been doing it since she was 15 years old. Damn good speeder too." He smiled.

He was still shaking his head at her choices. "But the best fixer-upper on a car and can, what's the word nowadays, 'pimping' it out? She's a spunky girl that's for sure." He said as he stood up.

"She the only one that I know of that I can recruit to help Ratchet out with assisting the Autobots. Not to mention she can bury a secret to the depths of the grave." He muttered the last part.

"Do you want us to get her?" Lennox asked. Morshower thought for a couple of minutes as he looked at his family picture.

It was the last one before Jesse was killed. The family was sitting under a willow tree. There was a separate picture of Him and two of his grandchildren, Sinéad and Jesse, standing by him and all smiles. He wished that Jesse didn't die. Sinéad threw herself into her work. He tried calling her multiple times over the past five months, she never picked up due to work. Then he remembered something. Street racing. They usually have them once a month. He may be an old codger, but his memory is still pretty sharp. A race is somewhere around the Mission City area. He smirked.

"Lennox, Get Sideswipe and Ironhide. You, Epps and I are taking a little trip back to Mission City." Morshower said smiling.

"We're picking her up?"

Morshower shook his head. "We're observing. I don't want to take my granddaughter away by force. She's stubborn; she'll stand by what she said. We'll leave the offer on the table for her, hopefully she'll take it." Morshower said.

"Sideswipe? You're kidding right?" Lennox asked.

Lennox was a little weary about Sideswipe. He doesn't doubt his loyalty to Optimus Prime, but he still a little anti-social with the humans…he getting used to being around human. Better than he did since he crash-landed.

"The mech needs to get used to missions like this. We need a mechanic. Sinéad is the best I know of. She'll help out…if she doesn't throw wrenches and other tools at you first." He breathed out the last part. Lennox wondered what he meant by that.

_"Well this will be fun." _Lennox thought.

He didn't know how _fun _this mission would be.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Okay, well i figured i'll post the second chapter, cuz i'm having so much fun with this one! XD So we are slowly getting into pre-ROTF, I hope you like Sinéad! She's a real spunky girl with a need for speed! I'm glad that this has gotten some followers and reviews that was really nice of you guys. So to the **shout outs!**

**Nyghtflower-Pack: **I have never seen TF:Prime so i don't have an opinion, was actually watching **The Fast and The Furious ** . I decided that there have been Relatives of said characters: Lennox, Sam and Mikaela, how about General Morshower? He seems like a pretty cool dude in my book so lets try this! :D

Okay, So i hope you guys like this so far, I probably won't start on another chapter until i post the new chappie for _**Silver Heart. **_So those who fave or followed this, give _**Silver Heart **_a read! I hope you guys leave _**DETAILED REVIEWS! THEY ARE WELCOME! **_

_**REMEMBER TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Speed Demons**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

"I'm just saying Sin, that you need to be careful. There will be a 'Leap of Faith' so to speak near the end of the track. It'll probably be about 10 feet up in the air. So, hit both of the NOS buttons about 30 feet before you go on that ramp. You'll gain more air, but you will hit the ground hard. After you have your little spotlight of fame, you come straight to the garage and I'll check and see if you have any injuries…ANY injuries, do you understand?" the brown haired girl in the passenger side of the blue Honda Civic said over the music blaring from the stereo playing "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi.

Sinéad looked over to her roommate and best friend. She was a small woman of 5'6, wearing dark pink librarian glasses and if you look close enough, you would see that she was wearing hearing aids behind her shoulder length brown hair. She had a thick black headband on that Sinéad knew she had worn since childhood. Her green-blue eyes held a bit of worry and more of annoyance.

"Kat, I'll be fine. Stop worrying so much, you are starting to sound like your mother." Sinéad smiled.

Kat, short for Katrina Matson, pouted at the nickname that her best friend used since they were children.

"I'm serious Sin. I can't keep patching you up like this. Nor can I guard you from certain gangs that are out to get the "Blue Lightening", I may be a good Doctor, but I have a job at the hospital…and you have a job at the Law firm." She was interrupted.

"Kat, I'll be fine, besides, we've been doing this for a while right? And you haven't said no to me yet." Sinéad smiled.

Kat placed one of her hands on her ear, most likely to press a button on the hearing aid to turn things down sound wise. Sinéad turned down her music out of respect for her best friend.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that you have a hearing problem. So I also heard that your hearing isn't as bad as it sounds?" She asked.

Kat looked at her smiling. "Yeah, as long as I don't turn my music up too loud, it shouldn't harm my hearing. My audiologist said that if I keep listening to loud music like, oh, Scorpions, AC/DC, Metallica, you know ROCK. Or any music that I turn up loud in general." She pouted.

Sinéad laughed. Kat laughed along. "Seriously, I'd rather not be deaf by the time I'm thirty. So I'm doing well so far." She said as she leaned back into her seat.

"Good for you. So, Tram…what dirt do you have on him?" Sinéad asked.

"Oh, that. Well I brought my shotgun just in case. Tram is a sore loser. He will do anything to win. Just wait till you hear about the prize." Kat said sighing.

"Oh, what's the prize?" Sinéad asked as she looked at her friend from the corner of her eye.

Kat was the Goddess of finding information. Ever since they were children in elementary school through Collage, Kat had sources. Either from books to people that she would be super friendly with and would get information out of them with no problem. But here in the races, her personality would change. She was a Doctor. She patched people up in the ER and has seen things that even Sinéad can't stomach. She was also a good shot with guns. Her father, Joseph, was an Ex-Marine, working as a Lawyer at John and Silver's Law Office where Sinéad worked, and her taught her and Kat about defending themselves…especially at the Races. Her mother was a Doctor and when they couldn't get home, they'd stop by at the hospital for Anne to patch them up and take them home. They disapproved of what they do, especially with Kat's hearing deficit. Now, they were older and knew connections, they let them be. Kat especially.

"Oh, it's 30 grand." She said flippantly.

Sinéad grinned. "Yes, rent money and more parts for my baby here." Sinéad said as she pulled off the highway, down a dirt road.

"Gosh, could you be anymore of a car junkie?" Kat groaned.

"Yup." Sinéad smirked.

"I blame your brother for introducing me to racing. Okay, Tram, or Davy Jackson if you want to go by his real name, he has a record, don't ask me how I got hold of the information, he was doing time in jail for armed robbery, rape in the second degree, and grand theft auto. He got out on 'Good Behavior' about 9 months ago. His little gang hijacked a car and it hasn't been seen since. So…most likely it's the car he's driving. Except more pimped out." Kat explained.

Sinéad rolled her eyes another male who thinks he can get away with everything.

"So be prepared?" She asked.

Kat nodded. "Yup. With me and the other mechanics there, no one will be messing with your car." She smiled widely.

Sinéad nodded as she smiled back at her best friend. "I can always count on you Kat."

"Of Course, who else can put up with your attitude?"

Sinéad laughed.

* * *

General Kip Morshower was sitting in a black GMC Topkick with Major Will Lennox driving to the outskirts of Mission City where the Races are being held. He had to sneak an informant into the underground to find out where the races were. So when he got the information, he swiftly gathered Lennox and Epps to leave Diego Garcia with Ironhide and Sideswipe. Epps was with Sideswipe. Out of all the humans, Sidswipe gets along with Epps…most of the time. Epps was assigned to show Sideswipe around the base after he landed. Luckily, Ironhide and Optimus made sure to lay down the rules for working alongside with the humans; Sides didn't really appreciate it when he was being touched in his in alt. form and would probably blast them if they ever tried to. He's getting better with holding his temper and being more tolerant around them.

"So sir, how will we find your granddaughter?" Lennox asked.

Morshower chuckled. "She will be in Garage 28. Tommy Hanson will probably be there. We'll be asking for him. No one else. We get to him, we get to my granddaughter." He said as the truck entered into the crowd of people moving away from its general area.

Lennox smirked. He bet 20 to 1 that Sides was being touched due to his alt form being a Corvette Stingray.

_**"Where to now General?" **_a gruff voice came from the radio.

"Pull over to one of the officials wearing an orange tag. We'll get the information from them." Morshower ordered.

The Topkick did as it was said and pulled over. The window whet down after an Official knocked on it.

"Sir, I'm afraid you have to go to the Spectator parking, this is for Racers and their mechanics." A young man with a goatee and pock marked cheeks said.

"I'm here for Tommy 'Green Driver' Hanson. I hear he's at Garage 28, I need the directions." Morshower spoke to the man.

He frowned. "Sir, I'm sorry, rules are rules." He said.

Morshower frowned. He knew this was the only night he could catch his granddaughter, he wasn't about to let it go.

"Now listen here…" He was interrupted.

"I'm sorry sir, but the rules clearly state…" He paused as he placed a hand to his left ear confused. His facial features changed from shock to confusion and then anger.

"Yes sir." He grumbled. He looked up at Morshower with a frown.

"Go down this road and take a left, go down 4 garages and take a right, keep going until you hit garage 24 then take a left and down to the last one, Garage 28 is right there. It has blue lightning signs on it. Good night sir." He said as he stepped away from the vehicle. Morshower was surprised and looked at Lennox in the driver's side.

"Well you heard the man. Let's go!" He said as he gestured onward. Lennox did as he was told.

After driving for what seemed like an hour due to the moving crowd, they finally got to Garage 28. The official was right. It was fairly large for a garage and it had blue neon lightning signs on the walls.

"Let's go boys." Morshower said as he opened the door and got out. Lennox got out the same time as Epps and they waited in front of the Garage and looked back at the two vehicles they came in. The Topkick's door opened first. A tall, hard, man in his early thirties late twenties came out. He probably reached about 6'3 and he was built on muscles. He had tan skin and bright blue eyes. A scar went over the left eye and his hair was black and military styled. With the influence of the Lennox family that he was assigned to be a guardian of, he was wearing country fashion. Complete with cowboy boots. He also wore dog tags around his neck with one that had an Autobot Insignia and the other had his designation. Ironhide.

The Silver Corvette's door opened up and revealed a young male of mid to late 20s with silver blond hair styled with gel spikes and bright blue eyes. He had muscle, but it was toned and hard, fitted to his tall 6'2 frame. He was wearing dark denim jeans and a red shirt with silver streaks on it. Over the shirt was a black leather vest. His shoes were sneakers with roller blades on the back, which are called "heelies." He had an arrogant smile on his face as he walked along side Ironhide, his own dog tags clinking. They were the same as Ironhide's, save for the Designation. Sideswipe.

"So, we are here why?" Sideswipe said as he looked around.

He'd rather be out somewhere else fighting decepticons. "You know the mission Sideswipe. We are here to ask General Morshower's Grandcreation to come with us to base." Ironhide's deep voice said as he moved his human hands.

He wasn't really that fond of using holoforms. Sideswipe on the other hand, he found it amusing. He would get to places like clubs to test out the holoform. He found that he chose a good-looking holoform for a good-looking mech.

"It won't be easy, which is why we are here." Morshower spoke. He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened to reveal a girl with glasses wearing bellbottom jeans and a shirt that had a band's name on it. "The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" and in the background was crows and trees.

"May I help you?" She said with a protective tone.

"I'm here to see Tommy. Is he here?" Morshower asked.

"He's here, but could I ask who you are?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"I'm General Morshower of the US Military. These are my escorts." He gestured to The two soldiers and autobots holoforms. She gave them a careful look over.

"Morshower? You're Sin's grandfather right?" She asked. He nodded. She opened the door wide-open and gestured inside.

"Tommy's in his office. I was just about to get something for him." She said as she walked into the Garage. The small group of males followed her in. They could hear cheering in the next room over.

"Pre-lims. This way." She explained. Sideswipe took in the details of the Garage.

There were pictures of people in front of their cars with trophies. Posters of bands he had never heard of was placed everywhere and license plates here and there.

They entered into a darker room and they saw a tall buff man holding a cigar in his hand and was looking at the big screen tv and the papers on his desk muttering.

"Tommy, what have I told you about smoking? That's not good for your lungs and your heart." The girl said as she snatched away his cigar and put it out.

"Kat, that's not cool." He said as he glared at the girl. She tilted her head to the side and shrugged.

"I don't care. You need to take your medicine this time. I won't have you get a heart attack on me." She said as she placed a cup that rattled onto his desk.

He took out a can of beer and opened it, but Kat also snatched that away and poured it out the window.

"No alcohol while taking your medicine either." She said as she shook out the last of the contents.

She tossed the can into the recycling bin then went over to the mini fridge that was in the corner of the room, grabbed a bottle of water, and she tossed it to him.

"You are so cruel. Katrina." He said opening the bottle.

"I'm a doctor. And if you don't start stopping your drinking and smoking habits, I'll but a couple of bullets in your rear." She glared.

Tommy shrugged as if her threat didn't matter.

"General Morshower, It's a pleasure to see you again. It's been what, 6 months since I've seen you?" Tommy said as he popped the pills into his mouth. Kat looking satisfied that Tommy took them.

Morshower took a seat in front of the desk that was provided and spoke.

"You know what I'm here for Tom." Morshower spoke. Tommy flinched at the tone that he used. Tommy knew what he was here for. He looked up to the Soldiers that came with him. The two in the back looked the most dangerous. He was slightly uneasy, but he stood his ground.

"If you are here for Sinéad, you know she will refuse. She told me all about the offer you gave her and she refused. I can't help you talk any sense to that girl like you did." Tommy said.

"What? Sinéad was going into the military?" Kat said distracted. She was only half listening as she was staring at the TV screen for the familiar blue car that had her best friend in it.

"Turn up your hearing aids sweetheart. She refused." Tommy said to her.

Kat chuckled. "She'll never join. Sorry General, if you know her, she's stubborn." She smiled.

Tommy nodded at the serious General's face. He could see in his eyes that they needed her. What for? He didn't know.

"Look, I'll see what I can do, but most likely she will turn you down." Tommy said.

Morshower sighed. He came all this way for nothing.

"Well, this was a bust, I wasted energon for this?" Sideswipe mumbled to Ironhide.

Ironhide glared at Sideswipe to keep his trap shut. Tommy looked at the blond man before turning his head to Kat.

"Kat, is the race starting yet?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, they said that the race would be starting in 15 minutes." She said as she took out a folding chair and sat by him.

"I hope Sin knows what she's doing. Tram is a deadly man to tangle with." She fidgeted with her ears.

"Tram wouldn't pull anything on Sinéad if he values his life. Especially with you around." Tommy smirked.

"Funny, oh hey! The race is starting!" She squeaked as she turned around in her seat and looked intently at the screen.

Tommy looked at Morshower with a Grin. "You boys better pay attention to the Blue Chevy on the TV. You're gonna see 'Blue Lightning' win this race." Tommy said as he faced the TV.

Morshower did the same. He still disapproved of what Sinéad does, but if she doesn't want to come… he won't force her. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sir, should we leave?" Lennox asked. Morshower glanced at the TV.

"We're staying until I speak with my Granddaughter in person. Until then, we wait." He said as he leaned back against his chair, seeing the blue car with lightning streaks on it.

He sighed. He was going to need a drink after all of this…

again.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_I know it's a bit short, but the next Chapter with have the racing scene and it will...be...AWESOME!_**:D **_Anyways, i hope you like Sinéad's roommate and Best friend. I slightly based her off of me a little bit. Mainly the hearing aids. I noticed that there are not many fics that has an OC with physical difficulties, so Bam! Katrina Matson was born. Even though she's a secondary character, i'm proud of her and so is Sinéad. You'll find out their best friend relationship later. And you got to meet the Holoforms of Sideswipe and Ironhide! I hope they are up to par, if not...I"M SORRY! Anyways, i don't have much to work with for the **Shout Outs, **but thank you for the reviews! And if anyone is curious Sinéad's name is sounded like this _**'Shin-aid'**_. It's actually of Hebrew and Irish origin meaning 'God is Gracious'. I thought is was pretty cool to use it. :)

Anyways, again, sorry for the short chapter, but the race is on! Who will win? Sinéad or Tram? Oh, i'm excited about writing the scenes! :Squeals: Again, thank you for saying this story is original and unique, i try to write original story lines instead of bumping them off into others. Anyways, if you liked this story, read _**SILVER HEART,** _I'm sure you will enjoy that one! :D Remember to leave _**detailed reviews! **__**REMEMBER TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING!**_** :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Speed Demons**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

Sinéad could feel the blood pumping through her veins as her name was called. She revved up her engine and hit the gas to get to the front line. Hearing the crowd scream and holler her racing name, she couldn't help but smile. She revved her engine as she stopped by the line.

_**"Blue…Lightning!" **_

She could hear the announcer. She looked to her sides and saw the other drivers. Men that had tattoos and piercings. She rolled her eyes. Being around Kat made her disgust people who have tattoos. Though Sinéad was thinking about getting one in high school, Kat made her understand that one you get one, it'll cost thousands to get rid of it. So she and Kat made a promise never to get one.

Thinking of Kat made her smile. She was probably squealing in her seat. Then she would worry about her if she gets injured. She took a deep breath and waited for the flag to good down. The Racing official stood in front of the four cars that lined up. She revved her engine and looked to her left. There he is. Tram.

_"Ugh…he looks worse than my ex-boyfriend." _She thought.

Tram looked like crap. Stringy hair, and tattoos on his neck and face. He had piercings in his ears and was smoking a cig. She shook her head laughing. This race was going to be easy.

The official was shaking his hands in the air, signaling drivers to get ready to go. She opened her passenger side seat and flipped on a few switches. Those switches turned on certain parts of her car to handle the shock and balance of the car. She looked at the middle of her wheel and smiled. Those NOS buttons only have one use. She needed to save it up until she gets to the bridge. She looked back up and smiled wider. The official looked at each car. He nodded and then brought down his hands. She hit the gas pedal and off the four cars went.

She shifted her gears and kicked the gas in and turned the corner. Drifting as she shifted the gears again and she looked at her speedometer. She was hitting 140-mph. and turning the next corner when she felt something ram into her back bumper. Looking at her rear view mirror she saw Tram trying to veer her off course.

"Oh hell no." She muttered as she made a sharp turn to get him off her tail.

He sped past her. He must've used his NOS.

"Too early." She said as she kicked into overdrive.

Another turn and they were now on a dirt road. In her mind, she could see the obstacle. It was a 90-degree turn that takes skill to drift it. She flipped a switch on the dash, sending a signal to the shocks and balances on the car.

She could feel her heart pounding as she twisted the wheel sharply and hit the brakes. She could hear the squealing of her tires as she leaned her body into the turn, but after she straightened out, a white blur crashed into her side, veering her off course. She straightened out and she snapped her head to the side. Tram was smiling at her. He _believed _that he was going to win. Then he crashed into her again. She stood her ground and crashed into him as they were turning back onto the asphalt. They were neck to neck.

"I won't let you win…not if I can help it." She said smiling wickedly.

She shifted the gear again, hitting the brakes a little to turn and hit his bumper to skid his tires off. At these speeds, the road takes its toll on the tires. He was in the lead. Kat will KILL her if she doesn't win this. They may have good jobs at what they do, but Kat being the doctor and Sinéad being a paralegal, it pays good money. But with Kat's bills for her hearing aids (She needs new hearing aids this year. The ones she has right now are about 8 years old and are due to retire; buying hearing aids have become expensive, as well as the insurance on them had doubled since 2004), and with Sinéad's bills for the Condo that she and Kat renting out, their lives isn't easy. With racing, they could get the prize money to pay the bills and rent and other things that are needed, and still have some left over for their own devices.

She looked ahead to see the next obstacle. There it was. The 'Leap of Faith.'. She chuckled as she shifted gears to go into overdrive once more and she was right behind Tram. He hit his NOS and he sped up to get onto the bridge.

"Too early and too late. Take this." She grinned as she positioned herself and her thumbs hit both of the NOS buttons on her steering wheel.

She felt the heart pounding high speed that she was all too welcome to feel, everything blurred around her. The adrenaline rushed through her body as the car left the ground. She knew she was flying over Tram's car. She hit the ground hard, but she didn't let that faze her as she was nearing the finish line. She gave a whoop of triumph as she crossed it.

She hit the clutch and brakes turning the car to the side as it was skidding to a stop. She heard the horn blare her victory as she exited the car. She heard screams and hollers of her fans.

_**"And Blue Lightning wins the Race!"**_ The announcer claimed.

She climbed expertly on top of her car and waved at the cameras with a big grim on her face. After she did that she bowed like an actor would. The money was hers and the greatest prize for her in all reality, was the rush of the race.

* * *

Kat was jumping up and down in joy.

"She won! She won! She won!" she squealed.

Tommy now realized that the KitKats that she ate gave her the sugar rush. Seeing that she was both Sinéad's doctor and bodyguard…it may not end well. But for now, he'll let her go…for once.

"Wow! Did you see that, Driver? She just FLEW over Tram's car! That was awesome! Hot Damn!" Kat was speaking animatedly.

Morshower was looking at the bespectacled young woman as if she grew two heads. Then she stopped jumping in place, fully realizing that now was not the time to go crazy.

"Wait, before I go flying off the handle, I need my Jericho." She said as she left the room and she started shouting at the mechanics in the other room.

"Okay boys! Take your positions! Sin's coming in and I want the twins at the front! Swiss brothers, arm yourselves, NOW!" She ordered.

Tommy laughed at the looks on Morshower and his men's faces.

"Don't worry, Kat just making sure everyone will come out of this alive." He said as he opened his desk to take out his glock 19 and put it in a holder that was attached to his waist.

"You boys armed?" Tommy asked.

Morshower raised his eyebrow. "Of course we're armed, we're prepared for anything." He said a little insulted.

Tommy nodded. "Good, I don't know how this will go down tonight, Tram may come with guns blazing, but if he's smart enough, he won't come near here." Tommy said as he left the office.

* * *

Kat was getting together her first aid kit and a couple of instruments that she has (stole and borrowed) from the hospital. She had her little flash light to check for concussions and the mini first aid box that she carries with her always, has the necessities for any wounds that she might find on her best friend. She grabbed her purse and opened it up to grab her Jericho 941 and stuffed it on the back of her pants. She needed to be careful when Sinéad comes in. There were things in the shadows that would come out and kill.

"Yo Kitty! Sin's drivin' dow' the road!" She heard Snip shout.

"Okay, tell her to pull in and have her sit down on a chair. DO NOT lift her in the air! She may have some dizziness from the race." She said grumpily at that nickname.

"Kitty, gosh, don't those twins know I hate that name?" She muttered as she ran into the Garage and not seeing where she was going, she bumped into a hard wall.

She fell back with a squeak and landed on her bum. She looked up and glared at the supposed 'wall' and it turned. Her glare melted as she saw that it was one of the military men that came in with Sin's Grandfather.

"Watch where you are going." The deep voice said. She got up and got in front of the man. He was defiantly taller than her and muscled, wearing cowboy attire, but that didn't scare her, and in fact she flushed.

"Well excuse me for walking into a wall. You should have been a window instead." She snapped.

His bright blue eyes narrowed. "What did you say, little girl?" He growled.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you, I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it." She growled back. She left the man to his devices. Who does he think he is?

_"Military men. Such egos. I wonder how my mother put up with my father." _She thought as she walked over to the garage door and opened it.

* * *

Sinéad groaned as she saw her best friend opening the garage door with a sour look on her face. Either the twins ticked her off or it was that time of the month. She pulled in and got out of the blue car, only to be bombarded by the mechanics. She felt arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up in the air.

"You won!" She could hear her friends congratulate her and patting her back and hugging her. She was smiling and the 30 grand was in the back seat of her car. After the Race, she popped over to the officials that were in charge of the whole race, and gave the money to her. It was a good day.

"OKAY! Yes, she won and all that crap, now sit down, I see that you cracked your skull open…again." Kat shouted over the voices.

Sinéad was confused when Kat came over with a stern look. She poked at her right temple and she could feel the pain.

"Ow! Kat! That hurts." Sin glared.

"I know, now sit down so I can fix it for you." Kat said as she grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her to a chair.

Kat started to work on the small minor wound that was now throbbing with pain.

"Yowza Blu! Ya soared over dat little trash can!" Snail said as he was pounding his fist into his left palm.

"Dude! Da car! It's busted!" Snip wailed as he fell to his knees.

"Oh, you know we can fix that." The elder Swiss brother, Peter, said smiling.

"It's not that big of a deal, Tram thought her could crash me by hitting my bumper, but he failed." Sin smiled.

Then she hissed as Kat dabbed the cotton ball of antiseptic at her temple.

"Yeah, I know it stings you big baby, but seriously, you have got to be careful next time." Kat scowled as she put on a sort of gel that keeps infections away.

"Ach, I'm not dead am I?" Sin said with her Irish accent.

Kat gave her a blank look as she put a butterfly band-aid on.

"You still need to be careful" She sighed. "At least you got the money. That means rent will be paid and insurance bills will be taken care of." Kat said as she took out a syringe.

Sinéad looked at Kat with a wide eyes look. "Uh…what are you doing with that?" She asked a little scared.

"You were due for a tetanus shot three weeks ago. Don't worry, I filled out the paper work that you did get it…today." Kat looked at Sin with a glare that could kill.

"I prefer you shooting me instead." Sinéad muttered.

"Oh, that would be too much fun." She smiled.

Sinéad wondered from time to time if she was faking her hearing loss. She wiped her arm with alcohol and as quick as it went in, it was out.

"You'll feel the pain in about ten minutes." She said putting a 'Hello Kitty' band-aid on her arm.

"I HATE 'Hello Kitty'. You know that." Sinéad glared at Kat. She just gave her a shiny smile.

"Why I thought you _LOVED _'Hello Kitty.' Which is why I got them!" She said brightly.

Then she moved in close. "By the way, your grandfather is here." She whispered over the shouts and comments of the mechanics fussing over the ruined car.

_"WHAT!?" _She thought as her jaw dropped.

She got up and looked around the garage and her eyes landed on Tommy and he gestured his head to her Grandfather whom had his arms crossed. Behind him were 4 other military men.

"Oh, Hell." She sneered.

This isn't going to end well.

At All.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! So i got pranked by my dad today (Darn him) he knew about the kitchen sink nozzle prank and my salty fake kool-aid prank too. So that sucks, but hey, it's the fun that counts! Also, i think i suck at racing scenes...i was trying to base the race a little bit off of **Speed Racer ** and **The Fast and The Furious. **While i was listening to those songs from those movies, i sort of thought that it was pretty good. I'm a little surprised that this story got 25 watches. If you liked this story, you'll love my other one _**Silver Heart. **_Give it a shot and tell me what you think! :D Now for some _**Shout-outs!**_

_**Keepingthematbay: **_Again, i thought giving one of my OCs a physical flaw would make my story more unique, due to the fact that i too, wear hearing aids as well. We as human beings are not perfect in any way, shape or form. We all have problems and we all have ways to deal with them. Plus, i think hearing aids have been cool since i was 9 (Considering the fact that music came into my life at that point), and they are amazing so that i can hear better. :) As for a Decepticon in the race. No. But there may be a deception coming up. XD

_**Cascade of Dreams: **_I'm glad you like the holoforms so far! It was a little tricky trying to work it out, but i'm glad that it turned out well in the end! :D

Okay! Now that we are done with that, i hope you guys liked this chapter, and remember that i **LOVE** hearing from you guys because Reviews and opinions make me happy! **_DETAILED_ **reviews make me more happier! :D So, have a great April Fool's Day and HAPPY SPRING!

_******QUESTION TIME!:** _How did you stumble upon my Speed Demons fic? Why do you follow it and what makes it seem interesting to you?

_**REMEMBER TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Speed Demons**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

Sideswipe wasn't the mech to pay attention to things that deals with humans. Ever since he crash-landed on this pathetic planet, he wanted nothing to do with the 'squishies' as he so dubbed them. But while he has been here, he saw that they are good allies. The autobots need as many allies as the can get, even if they are organics and the leak fluids everywhere. He was quite surprised at the fact that Morshower's grandcreation was a racer and a mechanic. A _femme _to be exact. Back on Cybertron, femmes who race were a rarity. Femmes were by no means the weaker sexes at the time, but racing is a dangerous sport. You could easily get seriously injured if you turned the wrong way or even loose control of yourself in the heat of the moment.

He observed the curly red haired femme. She was sneering at Morshower and her green optics seemed to flare an emerald color as she was hearing when he was saying to her.

"I'm not joining you. That's it." She said sternly.

He didn't think he would enjoy this mission, but seeing the general of the humans getting an earful was actually comical.

"Well this is entertaining." He smiled.

Ironhide gave him a glare. "You know we need her help Sideswipe. We don't know anyone else that could be on Ratchet's level of fixing us." Ironhide grumbled.

"Maybe she will join us." Sides smiled as the girl crossed her arms in defiance.

"Maybe not." Ironhide muttered as he glared at the spectacled woman who was looking out the garage window.

"We've got company!" The girl said as she walked over to the red haired woman.

"Company? Who?" She asked.

"It's Tram and his Crew. I see two cars out there. They are armed with crowbars and bats." She said as she went to the back of the garage.

"Damn." Tom cursed.

"Listen up, you guys may be in the middle of a small battle here. I'm going out to see what they want." He said to the group.

"Driver, you have your gun?" The glasses girl asked.

"Yeah, Kitty-Kat. I have it. Get ready to open the garage on my signal if they try anything funny." Driver grinned at the girl.

She frowned a little. "I'm a doctor, not a soldier. And don't call me that!" She growled.

"Sure thang sweetheart." He said as he left before she threw a wrench at the doorway.

"Okay, battle formation! Snip and Snail, you two flank Sin, Sin, I hope you brought your gun. You guys!" She said pointing a finger at the military group.

* * *

Kat pointed a finger at the men. "I hope you have some weapons on you, we may or may not be getting into a fight, hopefully not." She said as she walked up to them.

"Kat, they work for the military." Sin said smirking.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Okay, you two," She said pointing at the twins, "You will be flanking me. You four," pointing at the group of military officials.

"You will be protecting your general here, move to the back of the garage where no one gets hurt." She said.

"Wait what?" the black man spoke.

"You heard me." Kat said as she looked at the younger Swiss brother, Jake, and asked him, "Any sign of Driver needing help?" She asked.

"Not yet, he's negotiating right now, but I think Tram's patience is running thin right now." Jake said as he grabbed a baseball bat off to his side.

"Hold on…is there a gang war?" Morshower asked.

Kat looked at Sinéad and she sighed.

"Go ahead Sin, I'm not stopping you." She said as she placed in a new magazine for her Jericho.

"Look Grandfather, you shouldn't have been here." She could hear Sinéad say.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw that it was the Middle Swiss brother, Greg. If there was on thing about the Swiss brothers, it's the fact that they have the same looks to them. The Eldest has brown hair and blue eyes, the middle has black hair and hazel eyes, and the youngest has a dirty blond color and green eyes.

"What Greg?" She said as she grabbed a rod and tapped it against the workbench.

It was solid enough that if she got a hit in, it would knock out her opponent, she probably won't need it though.

She tossed it aside and double checked her gun.

"We need to be careful, they could easily have guns on them." Greg said sternly.

"I know." Kat said frowning.

The BMWs may be the strongest racing gang around, but lets face it, without Kat around, there would have been some casualties, even deaths. She could only hope that things went well with Driver and Tram, the negotiations seemed to be heated up. Kat bit her lip. It didn't matter how many times she managed to get out of tight scrapes, didn't mean she got out unscathed. She looked at Sinéad and she held a gun in her hands. She nodded to her making Kat feel a little less worried.

* * *

Sinéad's heart started to pound. She looked at her Grandfather and stood in front of him.

"Sinéad?" He asked.

"Look, I'd rather _not _lose another family member." She glowered at him.

No matter how much she despised her grandfather for pushing the military offer on the table, she will protect him.

"This is why I hate when you do things like this Sinéad. It's a dangerous hobby." Morshower glared at her.

"Racing isn't a hobby, Kip, it's a way of life." She said quoting Driver.

The silence was unbearable in the garage. Sin strained her ears to figure out what Driver was saying outside.

She looked over to Kat; she had her glasses taken off. Sinéad gulped. When Kat's glasses come of, it's not good. Knowing her best friend, she gained a steel backbone in the beginning of high school, she would take down people who would push her around and make fun of her of the fact that she couldn't hear like the rest of the 'normal' people. Kat with glasses, good, Kat without, bad. Very bad.

"Kat…" Sin said sternly.

Her friend's sharp blue-green eyes looked at her. It was cold as steel.

"Yeah?" She said without emotion.

"We'll be fine, go out and check what's going on. I'll be here." Sin said to Kat.

Kat stood up and walked past her.

"I'll be fine." She said as she past her and walked out the door.

Sinéad shook her head.

"That gurl has blood as ice man." She heard Snip say.

"Yeah, mastah of kicking your ass and fixin' it too." Snail said as he hid behind the blue car.

Sin rolled her eyes as she turned to her grandfather and his group.

"Look, you have wasted your time by being here. I'm not going to help you in any way, shape, or form. Now that you are here, I can only hope that this will not escalate to a fight. But knowing Tram's past, I don't think he will leave all sunshine and happy rainbows." Sin said as she heard a loud bang outside the garage door.

The BMWs got into position. Sin was behind her car in an instant the Swiss brothers were in the front and the twins were in the back. Morshower and the others kneeled to the ground. Epps and Lennox as she heard her grandfather say to take out their guns and be ready. She wondered why the cowboy and the city slicker was here, they definitely weren't dressed for war.

She shook her head, if they get injured; it's not her fault. They hear another bang and the garage door started to open. Sin clicked off the safety of her gun.

"Hello Blue Lightning, hand over the money and no one gets hurt." She heard Tram say behind his thugs.

She scoffed. She looked at how many people were in his group. About 8 people she could spot. Driver was leaning against a GMC truck holding his arm. Where was Kat?

"I won the race fair and square." She said as she brought up her gun.

"Leave now." She steeled.

She hated the look on his face. His teeth were crooked and she could see a couple of gold teeth in that mouth of his.

"Not without my money. Get 'em boys." He said as he snapped his fingers.

His thugs ran at the garage and swung and anything that got in their way. She clicked on the safety and ran for Tram. Sinéad dogded a few swings and even managed to get in a hit, breaking a thugs nose. She could hear the twins kicking ass around and the Swiss brothers were having fun toying with a couple of them. Which left her with Tram.

"Give up Tram, I'm not giving you the money." She said and she put her fists up.

She didn't have time to react as Tram charged his way to her. She felt her head snap back and on instinct, she started to throw punches.

_"This guy doesn't care if he hits girls. Son of a bitch." _She thought as she grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm around.

He managed to get out of her hold and aimed a punch at her face; She dodged it and jumped back.

"Give up Lightning, you can't win this." He said with a twisted grin.

He even licked his lips as he did so. _"Gross." _She thought. She was too tired. The adrenaline rush of racing was gone. Then she looked behind Tram and smiled. Tram was thrown off.

"What are you smiling about?" He sneered.

She stood straight up and smiled wider.

"I think you forgot someone." She said as she nodded behind him.

"What?" He said as he turned his head.

Bad Move.

Kat landed a fist on him and he fell down to the ground after that, she took out her gun and shot the ground beside his head. Sinéad wanted to do that. How could Kat take her spotlight? The fight ended as soon as it started. Most of Trams thugs don't even know how to fight. They were tossed onto the hood of their cars in pain and most likely bleeding. Kat had her foot over Tram's chest with a wicked smile. "

Do you feel lucky punk? If I were you I wouldn't move." she said as she shot another round by his head.

His eyes were wide with fear as the blood was gushing out of his nose.

Sinéad walked over to Kat. "Katrina, don't scare him too much. I want to give him a piece of my mind too." She said as she looked down at the pathetic man.

Kat's gun was trained on his head.

"You value your life? Pity, she doesn't." Sinéad nodded to Kat, she was smiling.

"Now," Sinéad said as she kneeled down to Tram's level, but steered clear from Kat's line of sight. Her nose wrinkled a little bit. Tram _peed _himself. She could've laughed if it weren't for the fact that Tram wanted her dead for her money.

"This is why you don't mess with the Black Moon Wolves. This girl that's on your chest?" She nodded to Kat.

Tram looked up at her with frightened eyes.

"She's the Wolves bodyguard. I should let her shoot you. She knows how to dispose of a body. Make it look like a suicide." Sinéad grinned.

Tram's face went pale.

Kat shot above his head to try and make a point.

Sinéad finally got up and glared at Tram.

"Get out of our sight you little worm. You are not worthy of even being a racer." She said as she passed them and went over to Tommy.

"Get up you son of a bitch." She could hear Kat kick Tram in the side as he scrambled to his car.

"YOU AND YOU PUNK-ASS BITCHES NEVER COME BACK!" Kat shouted with fury and a dash of crazy.

Sinéad had to chuckle, Kat sure knows how to make them run.

"Tommy, you alright?" She asked as she helped him up.

"I'm fine, little punks caught me off guard." He growled.

Sinéad could see the bruises forming on his face and arms. His lower lip was split open.

"Well that wasn't the worst racing group we had a tiff with." She said as she looked behind her, hearing the tires skid as the two cars raced away.

"True, but Kat is going to have a fit when she sees me." Tommy grinned.

Sinéad roller her eyes at him, she placed her left arm around his waist and had his arm across her shoulders so that she could help carry him.

"Okay! Anyone not injured sound off!" Kat shouted.

* * *

Morshower was in shock when he saw the fight between the two gangs; Epps and Lennox wanted to intervene but stopped them.

"Wait!" He said. He wanted to help out his granddaughter as well but in doing so, could get them injured in the process. The fight ended as soon as it started. The Black Moon Wolves knew how to hold their own and had the upper hand. The gang came back into the garage and the two young black twins were whining.

"Man, 'dose guys were pussies." Snip said as he threw his bat down.

"Yeah, we've fought racers dat were stone cold killas than 'does little kids." Snail said as he sat down on the ground next to his twin.

Morshower looked for Sinéad as he walked out the garage.

"Sinéad!" He shouted.

"Here grandpa." He heard.

He looked to his left and saw his granddaughter help Tommy get in the garage and had him sit down on a chair.

"Kat's gonna look at you as soon as she's done with Jake, he took a brass knuckle to the face." She said as she stood up straight.

"Grandpa, let's talk outside." She said as she walked out.

Morshower turned to his companions and gestured them to come along. They did so.

He could see her looking over the two vehicles that they came in. Little did she know that it was the autobots.

"These are the vehicles that you want me to work on?" She asked.

Morshower felt a little hope that Sinéad would come along with them and work with them.

"Yes, they are." He said as he stood next to her.

Turning, she looked at him with a curious glance. He didn't understand, she just went through a fight and she's fine?

"Look Grandpa, I'm sorry if I keep blowing up in your face about not joining. Granted the dark side of racing isn't pretty, but it's the only way I know how to live. I don't want to be in the military. I'd rather stay here." She said as she crossed her arms.

Morshower frowned then sighed. He wasn't going to push her anymore.

"Sinéad, the offer will still stand. You know how to reach me when you change your mind." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She hugged him tightly then let go.

"Sorry Grandpa, I don't think I'll be joining. Ever." She said as she left the group of men behind going back into the Garage.

"Well, mission failed." Epps said frowning.

"Well back to looking through resumes and interviews." Lennox sighed.

Morshower even heard Sideswipe that it was a complete waste of energon to come here.

As they were getting ready to leave, Kat came up to them.

"Hold on!" She shouted.

The men visibly flinched (besides Ironhide and Sideswipe) as she jogged over.

Ironhide was glaring at her and she glared back for only a second.

"Why do you need Sin, General? Just out of curiosity?" She asked.

She had her glasses back on and Morshower was ashamed to think that she looked more innocent with her glasses on rather than off.

"That's classified information." He said blandly.

The glare she gave him shocked him.

"DON'T. Talk to me about classified. I have hacked into military bases before, and I can do it again. WHY…do you need her?" She growled.

"Why should we tell you? Little girl?" Ironhide sneered as he walked up to her.

"Tch, all bark no bite with you military boys unless you are in real trouble I'll bet." She snapped.

Morshower had to admit; Kat had serious balls to go against Ironhide.

"You little…" He started but she got up in his face.

"Listen, anything involving Sinéad, involves me as well. If you want _MY _help with her, you better back down cowboy!" She half shouted in his face.

She was willing to help?

"Why? Why are you willing to sell her out?" Morshower asked.

She got out of Ironhide's face and walked back over to him, vaguely hearing Ironhide mumble 'little glitch' under his breath and Sideswipe having a grin on his face silently laughing at him.

Kat sighed. "Look…she's been throwing herself into a stupor when she gets home at night. She's still taking the hit hard since Jesse died." She explained.

Morshower felt like he got a hit to the gut. Jesse was a sensitive subject for him, it still must be an open wound for Sinéad.

"She's been slacking at work, my dad told me that she would stare into space and not listen to anything he's saying. You know she also takes odd jobs around town right? Helping auto mechanics? She stopped doing that two weeks ago. The apartment reeks of alcohol." She said as she crossed her arms.

"She needs something that will keep her occupied at the task at hand. Racing is not going to cut it. We only have 4 races a year. This was the last race of the year. We have to wait till next march to start them up again." Kat said as she ran her hand through her hair.

Morshower could see that there was a bit of blood on her arm, but she didn't seem to notice.

She sighed. "Sin will kill me if she finds out that I'm helping you out here. But look, make her a deal, usually she wouldn't take bets, but if you make a deal with her she won't back down. She's usually in one of the clubs on the city, the bigger clubs. If you find her, try and make a deal with her, bet that fancy corvette you have there or something I don't know, make a deal big enough that she can't turn down." Kat said with desperation in her voice.

"Sinéad hasn't been the same girl since Jesse _died _out there on the tracks. She looks like a shell of her former self. Sure she can still have fun and party, yeah she could keep up great work at the law office, but that will not last long. If you think that it would benefit her to be busy at a super secret military operation that you are offering her, then I'm willing to get her out of this damned slump that she has." She said as she looked back at the garage.

"She acts as if she's fine, but I hear her at night, _with _my hearing aids off, crying from those nightmares of Jesse." She whispered as she stepped back.

"Take my word for it." She said the last word then left them.

* * *

Sideswipe was surprised that the girl was so willing to get her friend out of depression. He would probably feel the same way if his twin died as well. He had an idea form in his mind that could possibly help NEST. The group would be in town for a few days. Why not see if he can convince the red haired girl to come with them? It shouldn't be too hard right?

* * *

Sinéad and Kat got back to their condo, 30,000 dollars richer and got ready for bed. Sinéad made a late dinner and took out a bottle of wine. She didn't care what brand it was, as long as it made her forget the feelings of racing. She loves racing and hated it at the same time. She loved the thrill of the danger, she hated that her brother died in that dangerous track. She was about to take her 10th swig from the bottle until Kat took it away from her.

"Enough! You know I hate it when you drink wine in the condo." She said as she corked it and stowed it away. Kat wasn't a drinker, seeing a dead liver from a drunkard's body when she was an intern made her swear off drinking forever.

"I'm fine, I'm just…taking a little." Sinéad slurred.

"No you are not." She said as she helped her best friend to her bathroom.

Kat sat her down on the toilet and brushed her teeth for her. Sinéad wasn't much of a heavy drinker, but if it's to help forget the memories of her brother it worked.

Kat was the baby in her family. Her eldest brother ran a business; her second eldest was a lawyer in Boston. She became a doctor like her mother. Her brother's weren't particularly close like Sinéad and Jesse, but they still kept in contact. After having Sin spit out the toothpaste, Kat took her to bed and tucked her in.

"If you get liver disease because you drink too much, don't come crying to me." Kat muttered.

As she finally placed the last blanket on her…

"Kitty?" Sin spoke weakly.

Kat hated that nickname as much as Sin hated 'Hello Kitty', but she responded.

"Yeah Sin?" She said as she stooped by her bedside.

"You are the greatest friend ever. You know that?" Sin smiled.

Kat felt a little guilty. She told Sin's grandfather about what to do. In Kat's mind, if Sin goes anywhere, she goes with her. And damn anyone that won't let her.

"Yeah Sin, you are my best friend too." She said as she left the room.

Sinéad snoring softly in her bed.

* * *

_**TAL21:**_Dang it was hard writing this chapter. Sorry for taking so long! I was working on _**Silver Heart **_and it's hard to work on that part too. I hope you guys like this chapter, because DAMN i hated writing this one. I suck at gang scenes, but hopefully it worked out in the end. I got some really nice reviews from you guys and i'm glad that you like the story so far. So, now on to the _**SHOUT OUTS!:**_

_**Keepingthematbay: **_Yeah, i was NEVER a fan of 'Hello Kitty'. I thought it was too cutesy for my taste. Actually, Kat _knew _that Sinéad doesn't like those kind of bandaids, she just likes pissing her off from time to time. As for the hearing aids part, she has selective hearing along with the deafness. XD I'll be putting more Sideswipe in the future chapters. That's going to be fun. :D

_**RedStripe: **_Yeah, i'm not much of a fanatic on cars, but i do try though. XD

_**Transformeranimefan:**_Its hard trying to come up with a good plotline and a good background. Sometimes you would see repeats of the same plot line except that you would spice it up a bit.

_**Scarecrowlovinggirl98: **_Yeah, poor Kat. She has a tendency to walk into a wall from time to time. XD

_**Angel3055: **_Yes, Kat can be _**VERY**_vicious when she wants to be. It can either be comical or VERY frightening at the same time. Just wait for the next chapter to see what she does. XD

Okay! Now that we are done, again, i hope you like this chapter! Sinéad is having a rough time still woth her brother's death and Kat decided to try and intervene in her life to make it better...hopefully. And what IS Sideswipe up to? Hope you guy will tune in to the next chapter! Remember to leave **detailed reviews!** They make me happy! :D

_**Question Time!:**_What did you think about Sinéad's and Kat's overall characters?

_**REMEMBER TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Speed Demons**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

Sinéad was _**not**_ a morning person. She hated mornings, too sunshine-y for her own good. She got up and stretched to the point of breaking. Then she rubbed her head; she could feel the hangover from the wine that she had been drinking the past four nights. She moaned and fell to her knees to crawl pathetically to the bathroom to upchuck. As she threw up her stomach, she felt hands on her back and pull back her hair.

"I warn you every single time that you need to quit your drinking. This was four days in a row that you skipped work to drink every damned day." She could hear Kat say. After finishing heaving, she moaned.

"Leave me alone Kat." She whispered.

She couldn't say anything else due to the bile that burned her throat.

"Sure I will, when you stop drinking." Kat said as she helped Sinéad lay down on the cold floor.

Sinéad felt like crap, she was in no condition to even work today.

"I let your work know that you caught the flu today. Doctor's note and such." Kat said blandly.

Sinéad's vision cleared when Kat kneeled and placed her head on her lap. She felt a cold rag on her forehead. Sin moaned in relief.

"You are an angel sent from heaven Kat. I think God should've made us sisters." Sin said as her head ache started to ebb away.

"Sure, if that happened the world would have ended years ago. Now let's get you up now, there's toast with bacon and cheesy scrambled eggs with olives and mushrooms and a glass of orange juice waiting for you." Kat said as she lowered her head to the floor.

She heard Kat get up and leave the bathroom. Sin sighed as she took off the rag and hissed in discomfort. If it weren't for Kat to keep her in line, she'd be out on the streets by now.

Sinéad went back to her room and put on some clean clothing and grabbed a scrunchy and put her hair up in a ponytail while shuffling her way to the kitchen table. Kat was singing as she was cleaning up the kitchen.

_"Why is she singing? It's the freakin' morning for crying out loud!" _Sin thought grumpily as she sat down.

She looked down at her food. The bacon was crisp to perfection and the eggs were light and fluffy with the tale tell signs of Kat's secret spices that Sin firmly believed could cure hangovers in a minute. The toast was honey wheat with honey on top of the melted butter, and the orange juice was freshly squeezed. She ate all of the food, knowing that Kat wasn't a waster and she would be furious if the food was tossed out.

"So are you going to work?" Sinéad yawned.

"It's a Saturday, I don't work Saturdays, remember?" She said as she sat down beside her with her own food.

"Oh…I forgot." Sin said as she took a drink from her orange juice. She could feel the hangover disappear. Kat is a wonder woman.

"So…your Grandfather wanted you to join the military… what was that all about?" Kat asked.

Sinéad cursed herself internally. She thought that Kat would forget 4 nights ago. Nope.

_"So much for wishful thinking." _She thought angrily.

"It's nothing. He just wanted a mechanic to work on military vehicles. I think there was more than those two vehicles that he come over with." She said as she got up to get more orange juice.

"Wait what?! You turned down a job to work with the MILITARY? As a MECHANIC? Sin, you get paid BANK! Why would you turn it down?" Kat said as she took off her glasses.

Sin flinched, but she stood her ground. She won't give in to Kat's demands. "Look Katrina, you of all people know that I don't like to work with the military. Jesse-" She was interrupted.

"Sin…it's been eight months since his death." Kat said sharply.

Sinéad shut her mouth. Tears threatened to overflow. She didn't want to get over his death. She wanted to do what Jesse wanted to do. Keep Racing. She didn't want to go to the military and work for them. She didn't care about the money that she would be getting paid. All she cared about was racing and her life. Right? She grabbed the new glass of juice and walked over to the couch. She felt her eyes getting wet. She chugged the orange drink down and slammed the glass onto the coffee table. Pressing the heels of her palms to her eyes, she let out a quiet sob.

She felt arms wrap around her waist and she leaned against Kat. Placing her head on her chest, she cried.

"Shh…it's okay to let it out. Sinéad, stop thinking about what Jesse would have done. Look at you. You have been drinking yourself stupid, you quit helping out the auto mechanics, and you even haven't been talking much with the BMWs either. You are hurting yourself more than you are hurting us. Jesse's death was hard on all of us. Do you really think that Jesse would want to see you like this?" Kat soothed.

Sin tried so hard not to cry, but she did. She was getting Kat's favorite shirt all wet and snotty.

"Sinéad, you have to do things for yourself now, not what Jesse has done. You are in control of your own life here. Just give the offer a thought okay? If not for your grandfather, then for Jesse then." Kat said as she rubbed her back.

Sinéad stopped her crying, giving dry heaves. She was right. Kat was usually right about things like this. She hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Kat." She whispered.

"It's okay honey." She said as she took her by the shoulder and pushed her away gently.

"Look Sinéad, just think about it okay?" Kat said wiping away her tears.

Sinéad sniffed and tried to give a small smile. Kat was right. She put back on her glasses and smiled at her brightly.

"Now, let's get you smiling, let's watch _Speed Racer!_" She said practically jumping in her seat. Sin laughed as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Okay, okay. You just want to watch the movie for the end credits song right?" Sin said smiling.

"And the special effects, don't forget the special effects. Maybe you can learn some cool moves from Speed." Kat giggled.

Sin couldn't help but smile at her crazy best friend. The words of what she said about her choosing her own life rang in her ears.

* * *

It was 4 'o clock in evening and Kat was heading out on a date.

"Who's this guy again?" Sinéad asked.

"Oh, he's from Britain, he's one of the international doctors that is visiting for a couple of months. Really freaking cute. He's like Dr. McHottie from Grey's Anatomy. His accent is to die for!" Kat said as she adjusted her long sleeved black dress.

It reached to her calves and she had a red ribbon tied up in her hair. She switched out her librarian glasses to rimless glasses that made her look sophisticated. She swirled around.

"You should go out to a club tonight Sin, find a guy that's not your ex-boyfriend." Kat said.

Sinéad rolled her eyes. They spent the whole day watching racing movies, Speed Racer to the Fast and the Furious, Cars, and a few others. Then they ended with 'Liar Liar.' They were busting their guts watching Jim Carey act so funny. Kat then would refer back to 'Cars' and she said, "Wouldn't it be awesome if cars could talk or even move on their own? I think it would be pretty cool." Kat said as she put on her make-up.

"I would probably wonder if it was possessed by a ghost." Sinéad said sarcastically back.

"Well, I don't know…maybe I'll stay here tonight." Sin said thinking back to the half empty bottle of wine that was still in the cupboard.

"NO! You will take some of the racing money and go clubbing, find yourself a nice guy and have fun!" Kat said as she quickly put on lip gloss.

"You need to get out for once in eight months. I'll see you later tonight okay? Maybe Dr. McHottie will ask me out on a second date?" Kat hoped with eyes shining.

"As long as he passes the 'Crazy Katie' Test maybe." Sin joked.

"Hey, I'm not that crazy." She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm just saying." Sinéad grinned.

"Haha, well go out tonight. I'll be taking half of my money with me on monday to buy new hearing aids!" She squealed happily.

"Which ones will you be getting this time?" Sin asked.

"Oh, they will be the invisible ones. They don't have the ear molds like I have right now. The devices will work like mine, but it will be actually inside the ears rather than sealing up the outside of them. They are digital technology so it'll be easier to hear well." She said as she put on her high heels.

"Damn these heels…screw it, I'm wearing flats." She muttered as she went back into her room.

"Wow, so you will hear me a lot better after you get them?" Son smiled.

"Yup! No more yucky ear molds, hello new hearing aids." She smiled as she placed on her black flats.

She went over to the door and grabbed her purse and twirled around.

"How do I look?" She asked Sinéad.

"Uh…you look great?" Sin said uncertainly. She wasn't much of a dressy girl like Kat, but in all reality, she looked great.

"Sweet! Wish me luck!" She said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, have fun with your British dude." Sin said as Kat went out the door.

"You go clubbing and don't drink too much! I won't clean up after you again!" Kat shouted as she closed the door.

Sin smiled as she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She was excited for her best friend to get new hearing aids. She has been complaining that the hearing aids that she currently has (She has had them for 8 years now and it's been hurting her for a while now). At least it's better than not hearing.

She looked at her High School Picture of her and Kat that went on choir tour in high school that a guitar magnet up on the fridge, holding it there. They went to New York for Spring Break and they had a lot of fun. They were posing in one of those photo booths doing silly things. A few of them were when they were doing fish faces and 'supermodel' poses. She thought back to those days when she and Kat would have so much fun, weather they would go to the pools or even race each other, though Kat is the more careful driver. Sinéad took a deep breath and went straight to her room. Kat was right. She needed to get out and have fun. Jesse would've pinched her cheek if she stayed in this slump.

She took off her clothing and went into her bathroom and took a short hot shower. After drying herself off, she sprayed herself with a strawberry scent from Victoria's secret (Kat's special stash), and put on her best clubbing outfit. Tight leather pants and a dark purple halter top with silver hemming. She put on her clubbing heels and now it was on to her hair and make-up. It was hard to go clubbing with massively curly hair. So she did what Kat called 'Taming the Beast'. She parted the top half of her still wet hair and clipped it into a tight bun. The bottom half was still a bit damp, so she grabbed a rolling brush and started to blow dry it while using the brush to straighten out the kinks in her hair. The process took about 10 minutes for each section of hair. After blow-drying her entire head, she took Kat's curling iron and started to curl her hair into neat curls. She put half back up again in a half ponytail.

Perfect. Now it was on to her make up. Kat and her share the same color pallet, both being pale. But Kat was jealous at the fact that Sinéad could work some colors that she couldn't pull off unless a professional could do it. She put on her smoky grey eyeliner and put on a silver base over her entire eyelid. Then she worked with the medium purple for the middle of the eyelid, then last, the dark purple. After touching the bottom of her lids with black eyeliner, she put on black waterproof mascara that made her lashes longer (Again, it was Kat's stuff). She put on a couple of finishing touches by putting on a light dusting of silver blush on her cheekbones. Finally, the lipstick. Again, Kat was jealous at the fact that she couldn't pull of the deep red lipstick. Something about being a redhead and pulling it off like one of the girls on a TV show. What was it again? Charmed? Yeah, Kat complained that she could pull off red lipstick just like that girl from _Charmed. _She placed her lips on a Kleenex to get rid of some access and put clear gloss on it to make it a little softer.

She gave a small smile at the mirror for a minute. If Kat were here, well that would've been fun to see.

_"If I wasn't straight and was lesbian, I'd be all over you in a heart beat. But I don't swing that way, but you will be turning heads in you walk out there." _

That is what she would've said. Sinéad and Kat didn't have a good dating streak. They have three boyfriends each, and each one of them was either verbal abusing douches, clingy whiners, or 'I want to marry you and you stay at home and be barefoot and pregnant' idiots. Kat's second boyfriend was the clingy whiner…and not that good looking either. He asked her to marry him four times before he gave her the ultimatum. Marry him and it's the last time he will ask her. She dropped him like a rock. Sinéad was pissed when he gave her that choice.

"Well at least I got out of it. He wasn't worth it." She said.

Sinéad's boyfriends were either on the wrong side of the tracks or were complete and total idiots. Sinéad stayed away from the bad boys from there on out. Thanks to Jesse.

She took a deep breath and stuffed her wallet in her front pocket and grabbed her keys. She was going to 'Vortex'. One of her favorite hot clubs to go to. Sure she would rather be rocking at rock concerts, but she balanced it with the pounding bass of hip-hop. She left the condo, locked the door and headed out. She needed to let off some tension.

* * *

Sideswipe was getting bored. It had been 4 solar cycles since Morshower and the others tried to get his grandcreation to join them. He was in a different club tonight. Since he took that tigress's advice to see if he can gamble with Sin as she called her friend, he figured that it could work out. The others didn't know about this. All they know is that he was doing patrol in the city. The thumping bass sounded throughout the club. 'Vortex' it was called. Sideswipe couldn't tell you how many times slutty women kept coming up to him. Sure he would smile at them, but he was _NOT _interested. He had his fair share of femmes back on Cybertron, but it was flirting to the extreme.

The femmes here… have no sense of self-respect whatsoever. He was about the head out, mostly because there was a blond haired woman trying to feel him up, when he caught something from the corner of his eyes. He rubbed his eyes a little before opening them again. What that…there was no way that the red head he was seeing was the wild-haired girl that he saw at the racing track. He tilted his head as he saw her smile as a few guys and headed over to the bar. He looked closer at her. The same face shape, the same fiery green eyes. That was her. That was Sinéad.

She was wearing an outfit that seemed like it was a second skin, as he peeled the blond woman off of his form to get a closer look. She was sitting on a stool and was smiling at the bartender, who was a heavy man but taller than he is. Shaved head and tattoos up his arms. He sat 4 seats away from her. Tuning in his ears, he listens into the conversation as he silently stole a drink from the person beside him. The man was too drunk to even notice. Taking short sips, he heard them.

"Sin! You little spawn of Satan! I haven't seen you 'round here for a while! Where've you been?" The tattooed man spoke to her.

"Conner, you know that just because I'm a ginger, doesn't mean I have no soul…and before you ask anymore questions…do you have some gin? Kat wouldn't let me finish my wine." She grinned.

"Ah…I don't think that would be wise. Kat would have my ass handed to me on a plate if I give you anything." The man said smiling.

Sideswipe looked over and saw the girl's eyes flare up.

"Okay! Okay, you win, but if Kat finds out she _will _know it was me…personally, I'd rather not have a scalpel shoved where the sun don't shine. That girl is a terror." Conner said laughing.

"Oh please, Kat's not that bad." She joked.

"Not that bad? Sin, the girl's a doctor." He said with the utmost serious voice.

"A Doctor that saved your brother's life." She said as she gestured to the drink rack.

Conner grunted. "Okay, fine, but if she finds out, I'm blaming you and your pretty little face." Conner said as he poured her a drink.

"Con, you are a lifesaver. I haven't had Gin for a while now." She said wiggling in her seat.

"Yeah, yeah. You look beautiful tonight. Looking to catch a guy? I noticed that as you came in, you definitely turned some heads. And I'll say it again, for a red head, you look good." He said giving her a shot of gin.

She tossed it back and she appeared to relish in the taste.

"Like hell I'm looking for a guy." She muttered as she looked behind her.

"I'm gonna hang out with some girls I haven't seen for a while. Thanks for the drink Con!" She said as she slipped off the seat and ran into the fray of dancing bodies.

Sideswipe swiveled on the seat to look for the red head, drink still in hand. He spotted her dancing among a throng of girls and laughing along with them. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and looked back. It was the bartender. He was cleaning a glass and was looking at him with a cautious eye.

"Can I help you?" Sideswipe asked as politely as he can.

"Don't think I didn't notice you take the man's drink while he napping on the counter." He nodded to the man next to him.

Sideswipe looked down and saw the passed out man. He was drooling on the counter. Distgust showed on his face then looked at the glass he was holding. Placing it down and pushing it toward the bartender.

_"Fleshies…" _He thought with disgust. Some fleashies just don't have common sense. The bartender took the glass with a smirk on his face.

"So…you were listening into my conversation." He said cleaning the glass out.

Sideswipe was surprised. "What? What are you talking about?" He said defensively.

There was no way that the man behind the counter could tell that he was listening into the conversation.

"Don't give me that look son, I know your type. That an I noticed that you were looking at the red head that I was talking to." He smiled slyly.

His mouth dropped in shock. How did he know?

"Listen, I've been a bartender for almost thirty years, I know what goes on in this club. I know every regular and every newbie. You, my friend, are a Newbie. The way you dress, act and even talk. You are not from around here are you? Judging by the dog tags around your neck, you are in the military. Am I getting warmer?" He smirked.

Sideswipe had to admit, the man was good.

"So what if I am?" He said as he glanced back at Sinéad.

He only had one more chance before Morshower and the others return to Diego Garcia in the next two days. He needed to get her to agree to go with them.

"Listen, I saw you glancing at her and you are doing it again. Let me warn you kiddo…you try anything; she will take you out in a heartbeat." The Bartender said before being called for another drink.

After he made it she slid it over to the man and focused on Sideswipe again.

"You look like a stiff, how old are you? 27? Get out there and dance why don't ya, blondie?" He smiled.

Sideswipe tensed. "I'm not a stiff." He muttered.

His pride took a blow from the laughing bartender. The bartender walked away to speak with a few other leaving Sideswipe alone to his thoughts. The thumping bass wasn't helping at all. But a plan began to formulate in his mind. What if? That would be a good idea. Perfect. He smiled as he looked up to see the red-haired girl dancing with the beat and bass. The least he could get from her would be punch to the face.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Well heres the new chapter! BWHAHA! Cliffhanger! Well that was hard as hell, i can't do things from a male's perspective. I'm a girl! XD But it was fun, but not as much fun as i will be having for the next chapter! So, you got to know a little more of the sisterly bond between Kat and Sinéad, and you found out what Sideswipe is up to! But what is his next move? Gah! The suspense is killing me! XD I hope you liked it! Now on to the _**SHOUT OUTS!:**_

_**tina135790: **_Thanks for cheering me on about the last chapter! I'm glad you love it! :D

_**Keepingthematbay: **_Sorry about the page breaks, i try to make as much sense on who's perspective i'm on. :P Apparently, that's not my strongest suit. As for Sin's mourning her brother, it has been 8 **months **not years, just to clarify. As for her drinking habit, it's common in depression depending on the person. She and Jesse were really close, just like kat and her, so you can tell that she keeps her bonds close with family. As for Kat: HAHA! Crazy is one way to say it! but she really does care for Kat like a little sister. Even though she is the same age as Sinéad, she is alway the bigger person in the relationship. Plus, she's a DOCTOR! That only adds to her protectiveness. Lioness? I guess she just that ferocious! XD As for Sideswipe being a glitch? Yes. Yes he is. As for Ironhide being a cowboy, come on he was asking for it! He lives...in the country...with the Lennoxes...So it makes perfect sense! XD Also, Kat will go anywhere Sin is going, where Sin goes, Kat goes, even if she has to threaten people with a scalpel to prove a point. BTW Fact: I was originally going to have Kat as a more reserved and cooler person (Similar to Soundwave, yes, he is my favorite Decepticon), but she exploded in personality and will go the ends of the earth to make sure she's there for her friends.

_**darkpoisonivy: **_Yes...Femme Fatale is right! XD

**RedStripe: **I'll have to keep that in mind! I always envy people who know more about cars than i do. I have problems with my car and it drive me nuts when my dad and brothers know more about my car than i do. XD

_**WingBladeWeaver1357: **_Yes, Sin has to put up with Kat's motherly/sisterly attitude. They have been best friend's since elementary school after all. XD YES! You know i never though that Kat would be similar to Ratchet, I NEVER NOTICED THAT! HAHA! Sideswipe hasn't really formally met Sinéad YET, but he will. Some time. XD As for his twin, maybe, maybe not. ::shrugs:: And yes, Kat and Sin balence each other in many ways. XD

That's it for the shout-outs! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What will happen next? What do _**YOU **_think will happen int he next chapter? Will Kat's date go well? What is Sideswipe's Plan? And Will Sinéad remember Sideswipe from 4 nights ago? Find out next time! See ya in the next chapter! :D REMEMBER TO LEAVE _**DETAILED REVIEWS!**_

_**QUESTION TIME!:**_ I have originally assigned Katrina as a more reserved and calmer woman similar to what a doctor should be and Sinéad was supposed to be the crazy one. Given the complete turnaround with working on the two woman for the past couple of chapters and from your answers from the previous chapter, what would you have thought about the personality swap?

_**REMEMBER TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	7. Authors Note of Short Hiatus

_**AUTHORS NOTE! (I know you guys hate Authors notes, but this is important.)**_

Another Note? 'TAL21 you must be crazy! Where my chapter?!', is what you are thinking, but i have a good reason. I'm currently under attack by writers block, and i have two things to blame. Work and sickness. I have work and the summer flu. Remember guys, i won't do any authors note unless i have good reason to. So i hope you understand. So with my sickness, and work (If i can actually do that), i'm taking a Short week and a half (maybe just a week) long Hiatus/vacation. Just to get my thoughts together for _**Speed Demons **_and _**Silver Heart. **_I have also been under attack by plot bunnies for a story for the _**Justice League. **_Shortly (Maybe), you will see a summary in my profile about this new story, but i won't be publishing the story until i finish the _**Transformers ** _at least until i'm close to ending them or in the middle of them. And if you have read my _**Naruto **_stories, they will also be on hiatus until the Manga ends.

Again, I'm sorry for lack of chapter, but i KNOW you guys are curious about what will happen next in _**Silver Heart **_ for Nyx and this new 'Sector Seven' look-alikes (Trust me, it's going to get messy in the next few chapters) as well as her new role that will be coming in soon, And _**Speed Demons **_Sinéad and what will Sideswipe try to do with her, and how Kat's date turned out.

On a lighter note, a new chapter for _**Speed Demons **_will come out probably around thursday-ish and that is when my week and a half long vacation will come in. Thank you for being patient, but trust me, being sick while writing new chapters is a BAD combination and i would be setting myself up for failure.

Thank you for taking time to read this, I also appreciate your support and follows and faves that you guys do! See you guys in the next week or so! :D

_**Question Time!: **_Where do you guys live? I would like to know what country or state you guys are from and how widespread my stories go. (Example: Idaho, New York, etc.)

_**REMEMBER TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


End file.
